


Horrorswap

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Original AUs [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, things are not going to go well for the poor little human boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: West falls into the underground, years after a neutral run that Chara never reset.The queen is dead. Long live the queen.





	Horrorswap

Horrorswap focuses on West, a young boy.

He falls into the underground and encounters a terrifyingly mangled plush Temmie. That’s alive. The blood stained, dangling eye’d toy tells him he’s likely to be eaten if he continues. But then it drags itself away on its three attached legs as large footsteps approach.

Asgore is silent and imposing, and the reason is hideous. As much as he invites West to stay with his gestures, it’s eventually revealed that he gnawed off his own tongue in madness. Doesn’t help that his teeth have become razor sharp and his nails are claws. His trident is ready when Temmie tries to help West leave.

Of course, the first time, he dies. But manages to reset and Temmie seems interested in his progress. Like the original, West manages to dodge the trident and hug Asgore. The mammoth man collapses and holds the child tearfully for a moment before opening the door himself. The only sound he can make is a soft bleat like a real goat, urging West on.

And outside…well….the woods are dark, muddy, and forbidding. The air is humid and the vined up trees offer nowhere to hide. Spring has come, but it’s a miserable, and chilly season despite the oppressive moisture in the air. And along with the scent of rotting vines and wood and leaves, there’s a whiff of tobacco smoke.

West rushes forward only to be stopped at the edge of a cliff. There used to be a bridge there, but…not anymore. And someone is standing behind him. He can feel the warmth off their body, and feel the absence of the eerie breeze down here.

He turns quickly enough to fall over and someone laughs, “heh, wow, you sure know how to greet a new pal. i’m papyrus, papyrus the skeleton. you need a hand up, buddy?”

West makes the mistake of accepting the tall smoker’s help, and ends up getting thrown across the gap. He’s hurt, scraping up his leg, but suddenly Papyrus is next to him, “come on. it’s not that hard. just act like your having fun. break a leg, kid.” And then he disappears.

West is surprised when he finally gets up and walks forward, only to find Papyrus at his stand.

He’s also surprised when a bear trap the size to snap an adult in half closes and smacks off his head.

Reset 2 and he’s terrified now. He doesn’t stray from the path, staying put but staring at the skeleton with the slice down his skull. the unfocused orange lights in his sockets rove around, finally turning in his general direction. “ah. not comin’ over, huh? okay.”

Papyrus is next to him, “best get going, kid. you’re going to be quite the entertainment for my bro. sans has been through a lot, so….get acting.”

West is forced through a lot of similar puzzles as those Aliza goes through in the original, but he doesn’t have the luxury of having someone to focus on. Sans whines when West uses his freebies, and Papyrus sees that as ‘breaking the deal’ and thus leads West astray into death traps for it.

West has to figure out how to get past a path covered in blue snow. There is a safe path, but everything is covered and the sides drop off suddenly. (LEARN TO TRUST YOUR INTUITION, HUMAN!) And then he has to navigate a minefield of choices where a “wrong” choice leads to a pitfall into spikes. (YOU WON’T SURVIVE IF YOU CAN’T MAKE HARD CHOICES, HUMAN!) Every ‘puzzle’ is Sans’ genuine effort to find someone who can survive the hardships of the underground and get everyone out.

West finally makes it to the end of puzzle 3 (a maze with electric walls to tune his sensitivity to the unseen) and collapses, crying, begging to be able to use his freebies and be done. Sans doesn’t whine for once since he did so well and would still have a freebie left over even if he skips the next two puzzles. “60% IS A D BUT A D PASSES.”

And West gets brought to Snowdin.

And Papyrus makes sure he has two more puzzles before he’ll let the child through.

He has to find his way through Muffets, being chased by multiple spindly versions of her pet and finding the webbed up bodies of the former patrons, being kept barely alive to be milked of their magic to maintain the spider hoard. All for one of the few remaining bottles of honey, which he doesn’t even get a taste of as Papyrus disappears with it instantly after he pushes out of the web-sealed back door.

Lastly….he has to fight Sans. There is no mercy left in him (NO ONE ELSE WILL BE EASY ON YOU, HUMAN, AND I SHALL NOT LEAD YOU ASTRAY) It’s at least Megalovania level hard, and West dies over and over…and over…and over…until he finally gets through all the patterns and!

He just doesn’t have enough energy to use the knife in his hands on Sans whether he wants to or not. So he doesn’t.

And the brothers let him pass, though Papyrus is noticeably unhappy with this outcome.


End file.
